


Does it feel good? You must not deny!

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Deliberate Bad Art, Lance Always Tops, Love, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Romance, Silver the Tsundere Uke, Yaoi, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance just can't keep his hands off his Silver! xDDDDDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it feel good? You must not deny!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlushieLordLexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/gifts).



> This was going to be part of the Bad Bang collection, but I didn't finish it on time.

[](http://imgur.com/ovGIRIb)

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't this hot? See, lot of peoples think Lance is sweet and sap but a seme who bottoms is not a proper seme for he has a lack of hormones. Silver is a cute tsundere uke but realistically he must never top coz that's better and more in-character. Of coz some ppls think its okay to defile Lance's character by making him be on the bottom, but that's not how it goes!!!!! I am the QUEEN of Akaishipping so this is the way it's gotta be!!!
> 
> Anyway, that red mark isn't a boob and Silver's penis is drawn but I used the wrong color IT'S TOTALLY NOT PASTEDE ON!!!! And the marks on lance are his cool battle scars but Silver's marks are all hickies and lovebites because a seme always marks up his uke~ ^~
> 
> Finally the Dragonite plushie in the background symbolizes that Lance is a cool dragonman who takes dragons just like he tames his lover Silver!
> 
> Also Silver is 18 in this work he is not underage!!! No matter what the warning says!! Some people are just so picky and call it that coz Silver's just a kid in the games and in my headcanon Lance raised him since he was a little boy! But see Giovanni did something super bad to Silver when he was a kid so it scared Silver off doing you-know-what with his knight Lance so Lance took it slow at first but after they did you-know-what Silver was always horny. But of coz tsundere ukes can't admit it so Lance has to MAKE him... [BIG EVIL GRIN]
> 
> characters copyright GameFreak and The Pokemon Company and Nintendo!!!! Don't sue me I'm poor. :(


End file.
